Shattered Dimensions
by renderedmotionless
Summary: The darkness enveloped the planet in its silent grip, The doctor looked around, stepping cautiously out of the TARDIS. The planet orbited around a massive black hole. Read and review!
1. Prologue

AN. Hello again, fellow readers. TARDISgirl97 at your service. I am here with another story. This time a suspenseful one. I hope you enjoy my newest story entitled Shattered Dimensions.

Disclaimer for entire story: All recognizable characters belong to Doctor Who.

The vast emptiness of space is overwhelming. There are stars and clouds of noxious gas. There are parallel worlds and voids between them. There are even tiny universes outside of ours. All of this is frightening but by far the most frightening things out there are worse than you or any human can imagine. They are full of monsters and places that you cannot imagine even in your wildest dreams. These places are like Hell in space. They are holding places for the most dastardly of criminals known to our universe. They are black and full of fire that burns as a thousand boiling suns. These places are called Shattered Dimensions.

The doctor was piloting the TARDIS through the time vortex. Rose stood valiantly at his side. He whizzed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling switches that Rose did not know even existed. One jerk sent the duo off balance completely. The fell to the floor as the machine went black. The doctor jumped to his feet, leaving a confused Rose on the grated floor. The doctor pulled the scanner screen around and checked the stats.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, getting to her feet and balancing against the console.

"I do not know, Rose. I honestly do not know." The TARDIS jerked again, sending the two sprawling on the floor yet again. They had landed. The doctor again jumped to his feet and ran to the door. He swung it open and as fast as he did the aforementioned, he shut it. He turned toward Rose, a look of pure terror on his face and whispered, "We are in a Shattered Dimension."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor stepped cautiously out of the TARDIS. Rose followed in his footsteps. Steely tendrils of smoke engulfed them and Rose coughed and spluttered. The doctor on the other hand had his fancy respiratory bypass system that allowed him to breath in the air and cleanse it before it got to his lungs. The doctor handed Rose a face mask out of his coat pocket. She gladly put it over her face and gradually the coughing ceased. In the shadows of the planet, creatures lurked, ready to pounce on anything they could devour. One spare monster was not of that nature. She was kinder and did not like to hide in the shadows. She was adventurous and enjoyed danger. She was a cat like alien with a kitten like face and furry ears. The rest of her was humanoid except having retractable claws and she had a long white tail to match the fur on her face. She was caught by the Shadow Proclamation and exiled to this planet also known as Fratlascoria. It is located in the deepest parts of the ninth Shattered Dimension. The darkness enveloped the planet in its silent grip, the planet orbiting around a massive black hole. The doctor looked up in amazement at the black hole. Rose stifled a scream and stepped closer to the doctor. He had no idea how the TARDIS landed here, normally the S.D. were off limits to anyone but the prisoners held captive on the planets. They continued walking, their eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. They walked along occasionally jumping at the usual sound until they reached a makeshift house. The doctor soniced the door and it fell over with a crash, pushing up more dust, causing the doctor to cough. He stepped cautiously inside and pulled a flashlight out of his bigger on the inside pocket. Turning it on he ventured deeper inside the old shack, Rose following close behind. He called out and it echoed off the walls. The doctor whipped out his sonic at a sudden noise and turned it on, the noise vibrating off of the walls. A creature emerged from the shadows and stepped cautiously toward the two. The doctor turned to face the creature. It backed away and the doctor looked at it calmingly. "It okay, its alright, there we go, that's better." he murmured as it walked slowly back over to him. He reached out to it and it slowly put its hand or paw rather into the sparse light. The doctor gently grabbed it and pulled the creature into the light. Rose looked at it in shock. "The last of the catkind." The doctor said as he studied the cat like humanoid with the sonic. It hissed at the noise and back away as the time lord reassured it to come closer. He reached up and stroked its forearm. It started purring and had, by now, calmed down enough for him to question lightly. "What is your name?" he started. "My name is Senara." She answered quietly, unconsciously leaning into his touch. "Well Senara, Why are you here? You look like you don't belong here." He asked looking into her feline eyes that stood out on her murky white face. She nodded and looked betrayed. "I was tricked into doing something bad, it stained my record and earned me a spot in animal testing. They tested illegal drugs on me. Sent me to Torchwood to be held captive and alive for that matter. I am the last of my kind as are you , doctor. I feel what it is like to be betrayed by a friend and left for dead. I know the pain of being the last of your kind." She whispered softly, causing the doctor to pull her into a hug. He arms stiffened before she finally gave in and hugged the time lord back. He smiled at her and she managed a feline smile back. "We are going to get you out of here okay Senara?" The doctor stated. She nodded vigorously looking from the doctor to Rose and back. "I promise. Oh, and one thing you should know about me. I don't break my promises." 


End file.
